Boba Fett Vs Vile
Star Wars Vs Mega Man X! They're two of the greatest bounty hunters in fiction, but in a clash of the mechanized mercenaries, who will emerge out in one piece? The Interlude In the darkness and quiet of space, a starship exited light-speed warp and entered the presence of an unknown planet in the Milky Way Galaxy. An armoured man typed in commands and slowly brought the ship into the planet's atmosphere. The Slave-1 hovered over a city, it's owner, Boba Fett, steering it downwards to his current bounty's location. Down below, a district of a city was being ravaged by a small army of Mavericks. Buildings and infrastructure collapsed under their invading threads, the task force of Maverick Hunters sent to stop them taking loss after loss. X and Zero stood by their lonesome, faced with an encroaching circle of rogue Reploids. "What do we do, we're outnumbered!" X checked his munitions and found them in low quantity. "You can all die." The Maverick Hunters turned forward; Vile was floating towards them, his Front Runner armed and aimed at them. "Vile! Are you responsible for all of this?" Zero shouted out. "Yes and no. See I want your heads, but I knew that if I attacked, they'd send the other useless Hunters after me, thus I brought some backup." Vile waved to the army surrounding X and Zero. "Give up and die! I promise it won't hurt so muc-" Suddenly, explosions and fire reigned supreme as utter pandemonium erupted in the Mavericks' ranks. X and Zero watched in stoic awe as their outnumbered position gained more favourability from the all of the destruction, Mavericks toasted and decimated from airborne laser blasts. "What is the meaning of this?!" Vile was outraged as the Slave-1 landed behind his enemies and Boba Fett stepped out. "Someone wants your head, that's what's happening." Boba Fett replied. "Who are you, who sent you?" X asked; Boba launched two fibercord whips to incapacitate the Hunters. "I don't know what your business is with these two, but I don't care. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." Boba Fett gestured at Vile. "Hmph... worthless...!" Vile responded by firing the Front Runner at the bounty hunter. Boba simply activated his jetpack and took to the air. "Big mistake, tin can." The Melee ARE YOU READY FOR THIS? GO! (60 seconds) Boba rocketed down, firing his blaster rifle; Vile's Front Runner replied in kind and laser fire polluted the space in between them. Vile jumped back just as Boba stomped down on the ground, damaging the earth beneath him. He brought up his right wrist gauntlet, but Vile managed to kick his arm up right before a jet of flames exited the gauntlet. The Front Runner struck Boba in the chest twice, then Vile punched him in the side of the head and planted his foot on the bounty hunter's chest; the sole of his boot expelled a wave of blue flames that forced Fett back. (55 seconds) Vile lunged forward with a fist cocked back; Boba crouched down to dodge and rose up with an uppercut that sent Vile into the air and busted the bottom half of his helmet a bit. Boba littered Vile with new smoke marks via his laser rifle, then jet-packed up to smack the handle of his rifle into Vile's face; he kicked him down and shot out two missiles from his wrist gauntlets. (48 seconds) Mid-fall, Vile pressed a button on his left wrist and it shined with light. As X got to his feet, a large machine ran him over and caught Vile just before he would hit the ground. His Ride Armour spun it's vulcan cannons and gave attacking Boba Fett a try. The Mandalorian's jetpack proved too fast for the mech suit and Vile soon took a slew of returning fire. "Blast it! Here goes nothing...!" Vile set the mech to auto-pilot and he stood on top of the control panel; his shoulder-mounted cannon fired in unison with the Ride Armour's vulcan; his right and left arms retracted and formed into bulging holes, both of which let loose a wave of missiles with wings. The winged projectiles glided at an angle, so Boba grew uneasy when he couldn't find the right position to evade the attack. In this instance, Vile stopped firing the Front Runner and aimed. "Hmph, too easy..." A shot from the Front Runner smacked into Boba's face. "Garhh...! Why you-" The missiles with wings exploded on Boba, a thick fume wall forming in the air. "As I said... too easy-" Two spheres that beeped red. "Hm...? What are tho-Oh... son of a-" (39 seconds) The grenades went kablooey and Vile was blasted back a far distance, his Ride Armour limping onto one leg, then exploding and sending shrapnel everywhere. Boba deactivated his jet-pack and fell to the ground, tucking and rolling forward as Vile got up. His jetpack blazed open, giving Boba the speed boost needed for him to close the distance and smash his rifle into Vile's mouth; he rolled past the Maverick, leaving behind two more grenades that set off and exploded Vile into the air. His shadow loomed over Boba, giving him the indication to launch his jetpack-mounted rocket into Vile, which sent him even further into the air. As Vile fell, the Mandalorian hovered back and shot a burst of laser blasts to strike Vile; he then jet-packed up into the rogue Reploid, head-butting him in the chest then spinning around mid-air to kick him down. (30 seconds) Vile tumbled back from the assault, rolling up to regain footing right as he would smack into a pile of destroyed Mavericks. "So... you're not so worthless after all..." Time seemed to slow as Boba neared Vile with his jetpack. Underneath the purple helmet, one of Vile's eyes flickered red. "Time to play...!" Time accelerated at the same moment Vile clenched and drove his fist into Boba Fett's jaw. The force of the punch shattered the visor of the bounty hunter's helmet, now his eyes were exposed to the world. Vile's Front Runner forced Boba to defend with his gauntlets; he fired three more shots, then threw out his right hand with a rocket punch. He remotely-controlled his own rocket propelled-fist, making it strike Boba from several times before reattaching itself to Vile's arm. He lunged and bashed Boba in the visor area with the Front Runner's barrel; Boba grabbed ahold of the cannon and used it to draw Vile in for a strike to the face. (15 seconds) Boba smacked the butt of his rifle into Vile, then used his gauntlet flamethrowers to burn the Maverick; Vile hopped back, but his body was on fire. The Front Runner clicked forward, however right as it would open fire, a fibercord whip strung itself around Vile and pulled him into Boba, who punched him into the air. Another fibercord whip latched onto Vile's Front Runner and dragged him down to the ground. Vile's arm formed into a cannon and he shot out a wild laser blast; Vile got lucky, nicking Boba in the shoulder and forcing the latter to rip off his cord. (9 seconds) Vile got up and hooked up his shoulder-cannon with a laser enhancer; Boba threw away his empty laser rifle and aimed both of his gauntlets at his opponent. A Mexican stand-off ensued, the head of a dead Maverick rolling in between them like tumbleweed. "Surrender." "And what, become another bounty for a useless human?" "Fine then... we'll settle this the hard way." "Did you expect anything else, scum?" At the last word, Boba's gauntlets tossed out two missiles and Vile's shoulder-cannon released a powerful laser blast. The projectiles met in the empty space and a massive explosion enveloped the entire battlefield. Both fighters attempted to run and jetpack away respectively, but the shockwave struck them in the back and sent them flying and landing far away from each other. DOUBLE KO!!! The Aftermath Somewhat unharmed from the shockwave, Zero freed himself of his binds and went to untie X. "What do you think that guy wanted?" X asked as Zero slashed his cords in half with his Z-Saber. "I have no clue, but he did do us a favour..." Zero waved to the once-invading Mavericks, all of whom were in pieces or ashes. "What about Vile, shouldn't we check on him?" X, rubbing his sore wrists, requested. "I don't think he'd survive that explosion." Zero conveyed and X nodded in agreement. "He always did have a habit of falling apart." X laughed. The Result Ladies and gentlemen, we have... a tie!!!Category:TOL's Restart Season Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017